Please don't leave me, Father
by Seamistress89
Summary: From fledgling to adulthood, the life of Cas and his adopted Daddy / Father, Gabriel. Just basically tidbits and portions of how I see their relationship went after Gabriel adopted Castiel as his baby boy.


Title: Please don't leave me, Father

Summary: From fledgling to adulthood, the life of Cas and his adopted Daddy / Father, Gabriel.

Just basically tidbits and portions of how I see their relationship went after Gabriel adopted Castiel as his baby boy.

Pairings: None really

Inspirational songs: Safe and Sound from Taylor swift ft. the Civil Wars

(Please) don't leave me by Pink

Hey brother by Avicii

Mocking bird by Eminem

Toy soldier by Eminem

Warning: Cuteness, Gabe leaving, Cas is sad

Disclaimer: I only really own the idea, if anything.

Sea: So... Yeah. I need to stop by this point, lol

/Probably/ too much inspiration for one bout of twenty four (24) hours...

Oh well!

I'm still typing this, lol

Anyways, hope you all enjoy and stuff.

* * *

A young fledgling looked about the area he was sat in, his diaper clad bum and a white toga all that kept him from getting completely dirty. The fledgling - Castiel, or Cas for short - was a tad confused. One moment he was non-existent, and the next, he was sitting in some strange and open space. When he felt movement on his back, the black haired fledgling turned to make a cooing sound when he saw strange appendages behind him. They looked pretty and matched the mop of black that was his hair - if the new twitching appendages weren't darker.

Wings, his mind finally supplied. The strange things were called wings. The boy was mesmerized a little when he noticed actually they reminded him of a starry night sky - again, the words were what came to mind. He wasn't sure where the words were even coming from to supply to mind. But nevertheless, the boy did not question his curious mind as more and more words seemed to fill his thoughts.

Eventually, the diaper clad fledgling moved to his hands and knees to... To what? What was the new word for this? Crawl? That seemed to be appropriate...

* * *

Just a few yards or so away, Gabriel had seemed to be taking a walk after an annoying "lunch date" with his three elder brothers - Michael, Lucifer and Raphael. Their Father had not been there and probably with good reason.

Lucifer had begun to flick pieces of bread at Michael while they were all trying to eat and "enjoy" each other's company. It had been their Fathers' suggestion the other day to spend time with one another and Michael had thought it was a good idea.

Yeah, not so much. Thought Gabriel with an annoyed huff. If the old man thought that would really go well, he must have been off his rocker! When have Mikey and Luci ever got along long enough for a proper meal?

Despite his musings, the angel didn't seem to be too annoyed. Or at least not on the outside, anyways. He knew that the fighting was a regular thing as was, so it wasn't like it wasn't to be expected, right?

As these thoughts ran through his mind, it seemed Gabriel wasn't paying complete attention. Despite his lack of paying attention, Gabriel did decide to play it smart and go to find some place to just sit and rest. The angel walked around until he found himself in the Garden.

Joshua had yet to be born yet, so the Garden was usually taken care of by some extra guards or Raphael himself. Since neither of which seemed to be around - Raphy was probably still at the table. Poor sap. Gabriel thought, though in a sarcastic way. In no way was he envious of his elder brother.

Still, Gabriel walked around until he found a shady enough tree to sit under and curled his wings around himself. The angel decided a nap was in order, for just a little.

* * *

Castiel crawled around the expansive space of what his "brain" supplied was a "Garden". The boy didn't understand why the words should be emphasized, but they were so in his head, so he just let the thought go.

Either way, the young fledgling crawled around on his hands and knees still. The boy was quite mystified by all the pretty things around him. Trees that went really high (in his perspective) along with grass that tickled his knees, palms and feet a bit made his mouth hang open. He would occasionally even see what his brain supplied as a flower bush or something along the lines.

Everything was so pretty!

He crawled around until he spotted someone else. It was a bigger man, he took note. The man had wings like him, but in a different color and were much bigger than his own, which the tips only barely reached his bum when the twitchy appendages were pressed against his back. The fledgling crawled closer until he could examine the bigger other better. He had pretty colored wings and Castiel wanted to touch them. Something in him told him not to, though, so he chose not to.

Asides the large wings, he also had a stark white toga, much brighter in color than Castiel's own, and... brown hair, it seemed. Or maybe a brown-gold? The black haired fledgling did not know what to let his brain think. He supposed he would learn better what to call his hair in the future, right? Castiel had the sense he would be around this man quite a lot in the future as was.

After some time of just watching the new man and examining him, he moved to crawl into the strangers' lap. The man gave him the sense of feeling like he would be safe around him. It was okay to do things when you felt safe around someone, right? The fledgling reasoned it was okay to crawl up and into the mans' lap.

When he did so, Castiel made himself comfortable against the man's chest. He rest his face in the white toga and felt the larger wings wrap around him. They made him feel so safe... Castiel loved this feeling. He wanted to keep this feeling forever.

Castiel eventually fall asleep, curled up to the elder man.

* * *

When Gabriel awoke from his nap, the angel was surprised to find the fledgling in his arms. Well, this little one was new... The angel wondered just who it was, to himself. While he did want to ask, he didn't want to wake the kiddo either. It just didn't feel right to disturb the fledglings' peace. So for now, he just leaned against the bard of the tree he was under and looked to the sky. He'd wait for the boy to wake on his own.

* * *

When Castiel finally did awaken, he let out a small noise as he lifted a small fist to rub sleep from his eyes. When he heard an amused chuckle, a small bird like squawk of surprise left his lips.

Oh no! The other was awake! He was probably in for it now. Castiel didn't even ask if it'd be okay to sleep against the other man.

When Gabriel took note of the fluffed up and trembling wings, he gently ran a careful hand to caress the feathered appendages. "Hey, kiddo, it's okay. What's got you so worked up, huh?" Asked the concerned man.

The boy hesitated, before looking to meet his gaze. "I... I didn't even ask if it was okay..." Castiel had yet to hear his own voice yet - let alone anyone else's - so it surprised him a little. His smaller form shook still, unsure if any of this was even okay to begin with.

The elder seemed to be amused by it at least, to which Castiel was unsure how to respond to. Was it good? Was it bad? Was this only a mask to offer Castiel false hope? What was the word that reminded him of such? A... facade? That sounded right, at least.

After a few moments, the man ruffled his hair, which made him blink in confusion to the man. What...?

"Relax, kiddo. You're not in trouble or anything."

This seemed to make the boy relax slightly, though he looked to the man in surprise. After a minute, the fledgling gave a small nod.

Gabriel felt his heart flutter. The kid was really adorable. He wanted to care for the fledgling as he felt paternal over him. He smiled and ran a hand down the fresh feathers. They felt like they belonged to a new born fledgling, which Gabriel assumed the boy was. Especially since he was sure he'd never seen the black haired boy before.

"Are you new, kiddo? Were you just created?"

The boy tilted his head. He didn't know if he was new or not. He supposed maybe he was. His shoulders moved up and down in a small shrug.

Gabriel chuckled and gave a small nod to show like he understood. "Can't talk yet, huh? That's okay..." Gabriel was careful as he wrapped an arm around the boys waist and moved to stand. The fledgling clung his small hands to the mans' toga as blue eyes went wide. "I got yah, kiddo." Gabriel whispered in assurance. He wouldn't drop the boy.

Castiel seemed to hesitate, but eventually, rested his head on the others chest. He trusted the older man.

It was then that Gabriel decided he would care for the fledgling. He would take him to the older mans individual home - the elders all had their own home. They just occasionally ate in a house between their homes.

* * *

Over the weeks that passed, Gabriel had taken it upon himself to take care of the young new fledgling. Sure, it had only been a few weeks, but already Castiel was following Gabriel like a baby duckling. Well, he did the best he could, anyways

Castiel was slowly learning to walk over the weeks he stayed with Gabriel. Angels and fledglings learned to crawl, walk or fly pretty quickly. Usually the information of the motor movements were already "programmed" in their brains. This was (probably) why Castiel knew how to crawl into Gabriel's arms the day they met.

Nonetheless, it seemed like Gabriel was not the only one to notice Castiel following the older man like a baby duckling.

"Gabriel." There Michael stood, with his arms crossed, in front of the younger pair of angels. His eyes traveled to the boy that bumped into Gabriel's leg when the said golden haired angel stopped a few feet before his brother.

* * *

Castiel looked up to see why the man had stopped. He blinked as he saw the impressive larger man before them. As he admired the much older being, though, he wrapped his smallish arms around Gabriel's leg. The being made him a tad nervous.

A comforting hand ran through the messy black locks as Gabriel pet his hair slightly. At the same time, Gabriel met his brothers gaze and gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. "Michael. What do I owe the... pleasure, brother?"

Michael frowned at his brother and watched as he began to comfort the fledgling. He had taken note of Gabriel growing attached to the young one and was concerned a little. "I have taken note of some things, Gabriel." Michael expressed lightly. "The fledgling, for instance. You have grown quite attached to him."

Golden brown eyes narrowed a little. "Yeah, and...?"

"I fear the fledgling is affecting how you handle your assignments, brother."

A small whimper came from Castiel as he clung to Gabriel's leg. It almost sounded like Michael wanted to take him away from Gabriel.

The golden eyed man let out a growl and his wings seemed to fluff up. He was trying to look intimidating to Michael Judging from the unimpressed gaze, it seemed it was not working. Still, the angel would not back down and let Castiel be taken away. "I am handling my assignments just fine. Stay away from my little fledgling, Michael." Gabriel growled as he began to walk again.

"Come on, kiddo." This was all the encouragement Castiel needed as he followed close at the heels of his Daddy's slippers.

* * *

Another few weeks pass before Gabriel takes note of something. This whole time he's told the kid to call him Daddy and he's only called him kid or kiddo.

Well damn... He felt like a fool. It was on the sixth week that Gabriel finally confronted the boy about such.

Gabriel looked for his son and soon found the boy in the Gardens again. He was knelt next to a pond with what he learned were fish swimming in the crystalline waters. He had been told at least twice not to step on a fish when it somehow made its way out of the pond - probably jumped, Gabriel would always muse to himself.

"Heya, kiddo." Gabriel walked up to his side and knelt beside him, looking from the fledgling to the pond. "What yah starin' at?"

When Castiel pointed to a clown fish with one front fin smaller than the other, a curious brow raised.

"Clown fish, huh? What's his name?"

Castiel stared at the fish a moment longer, before looking to the older. "Nemo..."

Nemo? Didn't that name translate to "no man" or "no one" in Latin? "Why is his name Nemo?"

Castiel looked back to the fish and his shoulders raised and then fell. "All his brothers and sisters are gone. He only has a Daddy fish..." Explained the boy. This seemed to break Gabriel's heart a little. Was the other trying to tell him how he related to Nemo?

The thought alone upset him. How could Castiel consider himself alone? "Oh, kiddo... Come here..." Gabriel pulled him close and Castiel nuzzled into the others neck when pulled into his lap. Gabriel made soft cooing noises for him and told him that he would always be here for the angel. The boy just sniffled and tried not to cry as he felt a bit lonely.

After some time, Castiel seemed to calm down."I... am sorry, Daddy." The boy sniffled out as he pulled back a little. "I... I just know how I know my name, but... I feel like no one because my name has yet to be given... So... I felt like Nemo..." He explained a little. "My name I was given is Castiel..." The boy finally told him.

"Castiel. I like that name." Gabriel smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead. "My little Castiel... I shall make sure you are a someone."

* * *

Soon, those six weeks turned slowly into months. The months passed into a few years and Castiel remained loyal to following his Daddy around like a little baby duckling. He still wore diapers to bed, but otherwise was now allowed to go without for most of the time.

Castiel thought it was because Gabriel wanted to think him as Gabriel's little boy still. Somehow, Castiel didn't mind enough. As long as it made his Daddy happy, that's all the fledgling was concerned by.

Either way, Castiel now wore white shorts and a shirt. He also had gold trimming around his collar of the shirt and two slots in the back to let his things out freely. The slots were big enough to where the cloth didn't feel like it was constricting so Castiel liked his outfit.

The blue eyed boy was currently looking for his Daddy when he found him sitting on a high wall in the Garden. His wings fluffed out of excitement and the boy had to concentrate hard on the appendages, but soon his wings were lifting him into the air.

"Daddy~." The boy exclaimed. His exclamation made him lose concentration though and a squawk escaped as he fell into the mans lap, and accidentally on the book in his lap. Castiel blinked, but then looked to Gabriel with large apologetic eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to fall on your book."

Gabriel was surprised when Castiel fell into his lap but soon he chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, it's okay Castiel. You're still trying to learn to fly. It's fine." Gabriel assured him and Castiel still looked like he felt bad. He nodded and soon Gabriel carefully helped him to stand on the wall beside him.

Castiel held onto his Daddy's arm when the man moved to hold the book in his lap once more. Gabriel knew if he had to, he could catch Castiel if he fell or something. Gabriel would never let his son fall though. He vowed that to himself.

"Daddy...? What are you reading?" The boy asked, the words hard for him to read still. While he could figure out some, he couldn't read whole sentences yet.

Gabriel chuckled at the question. The boy was so curious sometimes, it was adorable. "It's what is called a fairy tale. Would you like to read it with me, Cassie?"

The boy gave a nod and smiled to his Daddy. "Yes, please."

Gabriel shifted the book to let Castiel sit on his lap and soon he began to teach the boy to read the strange writing on the Enochian fairy tale.

* * *

It was a warm evening in Heaven when Castiel heard the news from Anna and Balthazar. Their Father had created something new! New things always excited Castiel, especially when it was either planetary systems or people (or well, angels at the time).

Castiel knew that his Daddy probably had work to do to help their Father with the new planet, but the boy couldn't help it. He wanted to see the new place already. So, with quick feet, Castiel began to run around looking for Gabriel. He bumped into people on occasion, but he called out "sorry's" and "excuse me's" as he passed by the other angels. He finally caught sight of his Daddy after a few minutes and his wings fluffed with excitement. "Daddy!" He called out.

Gabriel was talking with Michael and Lucifer about some plans for creatures to let loose on the new planet when he heard Castiel call out. He glanced back and smiled to the boy. "I'll be back, guys." He told them and moved a few feet away. He caught Castiel as the boy jumped into his arms and both laughed.

"Daddy, I heard Father has created new land. Will you take me to see it? Please?" His eyes grew large with pleading and Gabriel chuckled lightly as he held the boy.

"Well..." Gabriel smirked when Castiel bounced a bit in his arms. He made it sound purposely like he had to think about it, which made Castiel whine.

"Please, Daddy?"

Gabriel laughed and kissed his forehead. "How can I say no to you? We'll go in just a little bit. For now, I have to finish talking with Mikey and Luci on helping, okay?"

Castiel nodded and hugged the elder man happily. "I'll go get ready and meet you by the gates then!"

* * *

A few hours later, Gabriel was finally ready to take Castiel out to see the new planet. Gabriel walked up from behind the younger and made Castiel jump when a hand rested on his shoulder. The jumping made Gabriel chuckle and he gave Castiel a small squeeze on his shoulder. "Ready to go see Earth?" Asked Gabriel.

When Castiel smiled and nodded happily, Gabriel picked him up - he was still young enough to carry in Gabriel's arms for a while - and spread his wings.

"Peter, we'll be back later!" He called out to the gate keeper and flew out.

When they got close enough, Gabriel found a space in the solar system that would be good enough to just float there and settled with sitting in the said space. He pulled his arms around Castiel and lifted one leg in comfort.

Castiel stared at the Earth in a mesmerized state of mind and reached towards it past the barrier of his brothers arms. "It's so pretty, Daddy." The boy spoke with a smile. "Can I go onto the planet one day?" His head tilted back to look up to the amused smile his Daddy offered.

"One day, yes. But not today..."

The rest of the time they spent there was filled with stories of what the elder angels would place on the Earth as their own creations. Gabriel even joked about making something called a platypus. Or at least Castiel assumed it was his Daddy joking...

* * *

Castiel looked down on himself nervously. For the age of a young teenage sized angel, Castiel still did not know how to fly. Or at least not very far or for very long. He had low levels of stamina built in his wings. While the black haired angel did not mind using his feet to get him where he needed to go, he still felt like the odd angel out.

Almost all the other angels in his garrison - including Anna and Balthazar - already knew how to fly! Their adopted elders had taught them at young ages, is what he had been told. They teased him a bit on this as well on occasion.

"Cassy, why don't you just ask Gabriel to teach you?" Balthazar had asked him one day. "It's not that hard." To show off, the man spread out his eagle like wings and lifted himself from the clouds with what looked like ease.

Castiel gave a small pout. "But what if I ask him and he's had a busy day? Balthazar, he is an arch angel. He has better thing to do with his time than to teach a young angel to fly..."

The blond only rolled his eyes a little and settled back on the clouds. He wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Oh please. Don't even try that excuse, Cassy. You know he'll teach you." A smirk played his lips as he took note of Gabriel alone just a few feet ahead. "Go ask him." At the emphasized word "ask", Balthazar pushed his friend, who gave a squawk and stumbled forwards.

Castiel tried to move away in time, but Gabriel caught sight of him and waved him over. Castiel sent a glare at the bemused angel behind him, but then made his way to Gabriel, with his head hung low.

"Hey there kiddo." Gabriel noticed his head hanging. "What's wrong? Was Balthy being a brat again?"

Castiel gnawed at his lower lip and then shook his head. "It's nothing, Daddy... Um... Well.. Maybe..."

Gabriel seemed more concerned than before and moved a finger to hook under Castiel's chin. He tilted the boys head up to look at him. "Castiel, BAGLE OI wrong? (Castiel, what is wrong?)"

The boy looked to the elder with sad blue eyes and contemplated silently on telling the truth. After a few moments, he finally decided to. "Balthazar and Anna... They always tease me just a little on how they know how to fly really well and I don't..."

A brow raised in Gabriel's response, followed by a light chuckle. "Is that all? Well, why didn't you say so earlier? Come on, kiddo. I have time right now. I can give you a flying lesson."

Castiel's eyes grew wide and his wings twitched with excitement. "Really?" He asked happily.

Gabriel nodded and chuckled at his excitement. "Yeah, of course. Come on."

The elder led him to a secluded space in Heaven and offered out his hand. "Okay, Castiel. Spread your wings out and just stretch them out a little first. Like you would for your legs before a run."

Castiel nodded and stretched out his wings, flexing them up and down a few times until he felt they were okay enough.

"Now, you remember how to glide right?" When the boy nodded, he continued. "Flying is like gliding, but you'll stay in the air and flap your wings, instead of just riding the air currents, okay?" The boy nodded and took a moment to concentrate. He looked extremely nervous as he took his brothers hand and began to lift himself from the clouds.

"Relax, kiddo. I won't let you fall."

Gabriel smiled and held his hand, lifting himself just a foot higher than the black haired boy. He held his hand for their whole lesson, which lasted about half an hour before Castiel said he was getting tired.

They continued these lessons for weeks after until Castiel felt comfortable flying on his own for longer periods of time.

* * *

It was now the anniversary of Castiel's day of existence. He was turning 1403 (fourteen hundred and three) according to Gabriel, and the day had been quite pleasant so far.

Balthazar and Anna would show up later for a slumber party of sorta. Hester had given him a kiss on the cheek as birthday greeting, Tarot had read his fortune for the day, and informed him he'd receive good fortune all day and Sandalphon - the angel of music and prayer - had sung for him sweetly.

Naomi even said he didn't have to go in to train today!

All in all, Castiel felt very happy that day.

There was only one thing missing, though. He didn't know where his Daddy was. This concerned Castiel, but he kept Tarot's fortune in mind. He would have a good day. That included with his daddy, right?

Castiel seemed unable to find him though until later that day.

It was about half an hour before Balthazar and Anna would be over when Castiel looked up in surprise.

There stood Gabriel with a wide grin across his face. "Heya, kiddo." He greeted.

"Daddy!" Castiel grinned brightly and abandoned the scroll he'd been studying in favor of wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist.

The elder laughed and hugged him back. He almost dropped the box he was holding when the other hugged him. "How's my little one's day going?"

"It's going really good so far." Castiel beamed and told him all of what's happened so far.

Gabriel nodded and smiled when the boy finished. "Well, how about I make it better? I had to help out on Earth, but I also managed to get you a present."

Castiel's eyes grew wide with happiness as Gabriel presented the wrapped present. The boy opened it to find a tan trench coat. Castiel beamed happily and decided to try it on. It was a bit big for him, as the sleeves went past his finger tips.

Gabriel pursed his lips but shrugged after a minute. "You'll grow into it."

Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around Gabriel again. "Thank you, Daddy. I love it."

* * *

"Anna?" Castiel approached the red headed angel with a frown. He was now a few years older and he couldn't find Gabriel anywhere all day. When the red head turned around, Castiel asked "Have you seen Daddy? I haven't seen him all day and I'm really concerned."

The red head frowned as well. That was odd. Usually Gabriel would be around his brothers or Earth, but would still check in every few hours or so. "No, I haven't. How odd. Maybe you should ask Balthazar or Michael?"

Castiel frowned, but nodded and tried to smile to her. Anna could tell it was forced though. "Okay, I'll try asking them. Thank you."

And thus Castiel did go and ask. He first asked Balthazar, who also said he didn't know where Gabriel was. When he asked Michael, the eldest frowned and tried to search for Gabriel's grace with his own, but found no trace of his where-abouts.

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but I can't even sense a vessel for him." Explained Michael when he shook his head.

Castiel felt his shoulders sag and he gave a small nod. "It's okay. Thank you anyways, Michael..."

Castiel then traveled to home to see if he could wait for Gabriel's return.

When minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days, it depressed Castiel, but the boy learned to fend for himself without Gabriel around. Soon, those days turned to weeks and the weeks would turn to months.

No sign of Gabriel was seen or heard of for years to come until finally Castiel found him when he helped the Winchesters' in TV land.

When he was zapped away - after Gabriel said hi to him - he was zapped somewhere safe. He was zapped into a rendition of home, where Gabriel never left. The alternate universe annoyed him. He wanted this. He really did, but he didn't want a fake brother to care for him. He wanted his real Daddy.

Castiel would then glare when he was transported to the outside world. He felt betrayed and unwanted at that tie - just like how he eventually felt when Gabriel didn't come home. He didn't stick around the ware house for long. He only spoke once after the Winchesters left.

"Castiel... You're just gonna leave me here?" Gabriel asked him when Castiel moved to leave. Gabriel was still surrounded by the ring of fire.

The black haired man seemed to hesitate. After a moment, he snapped his fingers to turn on the sprinkler above Gabriel's head. "I should leave you, but there. Don't bother the Winchesters again."

* * *

Castiel did not hear from his Dad being around his charges for a while after that.

The next time he heard of Gabriel being around the humans, Castiel was too late to help.

He knelt down beside the body of his Dad, his eyes wide. The angel blade was still sticking out from Gabriel's chest. Tears began to brim in Castiel's eyes as he curled up beside the vessel, his face buried in his Dad's stomach.

"Daddy... Why did you have to help them... Why did you have to agree to even help them...? They would have figured things out... They are smart boys... D-Daddy..."

Castiel sniffled a little and bit his lip to try and hold back a sob.

"Daddy... Please... Don't leave me..."

* * *

Sea: So, um...

Please don't kill me for that?

When Gabriel finally returns to the show maybe there will be a sequel to this for a happy ending, but yeah

...

For now, this is what you get.

Love you guys and hope you liked.


End file.
